


obsessed

by yellowjun



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Play, Blackmail, Bottom Kang Taehyun, Creampie, Crying, Dubious Consent, Forced Relationship, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Porn With Plot, Riding, Smut, Top Choi Beomgyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowjun/pseuds/yellowjun
Summary: Beomgyu sighed, "You don't like me back, do you?""Well, that's ok," He smiled, "I'll just leak some footage of you jerking off to a picture of Yeonjun for the entire school to see. Wouldn't that be shocking? Straight-A student Kang Taehyun... masturbating to the most popular student on campus," Beomgyu giggled."That would ruin you."–Beomgyu blackmails Taehyun into having sex with him.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 56
Kudos: 207





	obsessed

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️ ATTENTION ⚠️
> 
> If you are uncomfortable with any of the TXT members being sexualized in any way, shape, or form, please do not read this work. I will not hesitate to delete your comment if you start spewing out hatred at me for writing this. Please kindly move on and don't waste your breath. Thank you!🤗

Beomgyu liked Taehyun.

The first time he'd met the cherry red haired boy, Beomgyu was at the ripe age of 15, in the midst of roughhousing with a couple of his friends. 

It was normal for boys to act like that, he'd tell himself– especially if they were all good friends. 

But Beomgyu's friends weren't all that great. They talked badly about Beomgyu and spread rumors about him behind his back. 

(he could faintly remember the one time they'd outed him for being gay. it was a rumor at the time, nothing more than a dumb little joke– nothing more than the epitome of trivial middle school drama– but it had fucked him up. he had to deal with random students who he'd never talked to before call him a  _ faggot  _ in the middle of the school corridors, reminding him that his sexual orientation was something to be ashamed of.)

(it hurt. little 15 year old beomgyu always knew he was different for liking boys, but to have people treat it as a joke even though he knew it was true tugged at his heartstrings.)

They poked at his sides and called him mean names. 

( _ four eyes,  _ they'd call him. and when they broke his second pair of glasses, they called him  _ six eyes– "get it?"  _ his friends would ask,  _ "cause this is your second pair of glasses, therefore you're six eyes. break another and then you'll be eight eyes."  _ it was a lame insult– extremely so, but by the time the school year was nearing its end, beomgyu was called  _ twenty six eyes.) _

They stole his wallet and spent all his money. 

(they knew beomgyu was rich. how could they not? his parents insisted on buying him the most luxurious items. his backpack, his shoes– his laptop, his notebooks– they were all brand names. beomgyu would hate to show off his wealth, but there wasn't much he could do about it.  _ their _ house,  _ their _ rules, his parents would constantly remind him. and it was a pain having to deal with his first class status. his friends would bug him for money all the time, what with the young boy basically parading his financial income around the school. it came to the point where they wouldn't even ask him for his wallet anymore, they'd just steal it. and beomgyu would watch, complacent as ever, every. single. time.)

They'd hide his gym clothes and throw his homemade lunch in the nearest bin they could find at a moment's notice, and they would sometimes even tease him till the scrawny boy's vision was bleary and hazy with tears.

(really, beomgyu didn't think his friends were  _ that  _ bad. but when they'd purposefully go out of their way to tease him about the weird way he walked or about the amount of food he ate, he'd start to feel a pit form in his stomach. he'd start to feel the familiar prickling sensation around his eyes, signaling that tears were soon to fall should he not lock himself in the nearest bathroom to calm himself down.)

But Beomgyu didn't mind. 

Ok, rephrase that– he _couldn't_ mind. Being picky in regards to the type of people he'd associate himself with just wasn't a luxury he was privileged enough to have, ironically enough. He acknowledged the pitiful fact that his friends weren't exactly the best students to hang around with but Beomgyu was lonely; he was _desperate._ Any company was good company, he'd tell himself.

"Hey, wait– ouch, that hurts!" Beomgyu whined, shielding his face with hands that held week old bruises and cuts as his friends kept throwing punches at him. "This is no longer roughhousing, guys– stop!"

But they didn't stop– didn't want to. Didn't  _ feel  _ like it. They kept going until Beomgyu was on the ground, begging for a sliver of mercy. Begging for them to cease their brutal kicks that were aimed specifically at his crotch, throwing dirty, obscene insults at him.

"How are you gonna fuck other guys now, huh? Your dick is gonna be useless after this." they'd say, they'd _spit._ And Beomgyu wished he could respond to that. He wished he could just tell them that he wasn't gay so they could go a bit easier on him.

(though he  _ was  _ gay– 100%. he was just too afraid to reveal such an intimate truth.)

Sad, wasn't it? Beomgyu knew his friends wouldn't stop, but knowing that they would lessen the intensity of their kicks should he had been straight was a thought that plagued his mind in the midst of the searing pain he was experiencing.

(the kicks weren't soft. they hurt– his friends were aiming to  _ fracture  _ something. the hand that covered his crotch could only do so much damage control.)

His lungs were on fire– he could barely breathe. All you could hear from the poor boy were sputtered coughs and gurgled breaths, a pained groan leaving him every now and then.

The few students that passed by the ongoing calamity minded their own business in a quick act of tainted judgement. They knew better than to get involved with someone like  _ Beomgyu. _ He was a loner– he was a  _ freak.  _ He had friends, but they weren't real.

He knew he was being used– he knew, very much so, that his friends all considered him to be nothing more than a walking doormat.

It hurt to acknowledge. Thinking about it tugged at Beomgyu's heartstrings more than he'd like to admit, but for people like him– there was no room to complain.

_ "It's fun to mess with Beomgyu,"  _ they'd say.

_ "He knows he doesn't have any friends so he lets us do whatever we want to him in fear of losing us," _

That was true, Beomgyu would think, curling into a little ball, the punches and kicks never ceasing. That was  _ very  _ true.

But then suddenly the beating stopped. The sound of fists painfully colliding with his body was abruptly put to an end and then there was an earth shattering silence.

That's when he'd first met Taehyun. 

Kang Taehyun.

(the love of his life.)

One second Beomgyu was on the ground and the next he was being lifted off the dirty concrete, smitten by a particularly wide-eyed boy who had an alarmingly attractive face.

"Why did you let them hit you like that?" Taehyun asked Beomgyu, who seemed to be in a daze. "They were much smaller than you, you could've beat them up!"

And Beomgyu simply nodded along, he could vividly remember– he had been too starstruck by Taehyun's beauty to pay much attention to what he was actually saying. Too caught up in the latter's cute bowl cut to notice his friends passed out on the floor from which he'd just stood up from.

"I'll tell you what," He said, patting Beomgyu's back. "I'm actually a boxer myself, I could teach you some self defense," He gave a toothy grin that reminded Beomgyu of a shark. "What do you say?"

_ "What  _ **_do_ ** _ I say?"  _ Beomgyu briefly thought.

"I think.." He opened his mouth, voice tiny and unheard, "..I think that'd be a great idea."

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


It was normal to be protective over your best friend.

(over your  _ only  _ friend.)

It was normal to be slightly possessive, too.

Just a little bit, though. Never too much, or else that'd be considered borderline obsessive. And Beomgyu wasn't obsessed. No, not at all. He liked Taehyun. He  _ loved  _ Taehyun. He wanted to protect the cherry red haired boy with every fiber of his being– with every ounce of his cracked soul and tainted heart.

Beomgyu wasn't obsessed, he was just healthily attached.

That's what he'd tell himself, at least. Because saving hundreds upon hundreds of pictures of your best friend to your phone's internal storage was normal, right?

(especially when you used them to jerk off.)

Getting mad over said best friend hanging out with anyone else was to be expected as well. And telling them that they weren't allowed to visit anyone else's house but yours?  _ Classic. _

(snatching their phone whenever they were on call with someone just to make sure they weren't planning anything behind your back was an added bonus, too.)

When Taehyun first became Beomgyu's friend, it was like a switch in his head had flipped. 

All that he'd ever think about from that day on was Kang Taehyun and Kang Taehyun only.

He'd think about the way he was so..  _ blunt.  _ Should something bother him, he'd speak up about it immediately. He was no doormat, unlike Beomgyu, and the older boy heavily admired him for that. He looked up to him. 

(metaphorically, of course. beomgyu was taller than taehyun by a good few inches, there was no way he'd actually be looking up at him.)

(not like that mattered to him, though. he liked the height difference.)

He'd think about how clingy Taehyun was. He'd always grab onto Beomgyu's uniform jacket so that he wouldn't get lost amongst the sea of students that'd crowd the halls whenever he'd accompany Beomgyu to his next class. It was cute– it was  _ adorable–  _ and Beomgyu found it endearing just how oblivious Taehyun was towards his natural charms.

He'd think about Taehyun's right dimple. He'd think about his pointy canines and perfect smile. He'd think about the way his hair would bounce sometimes because he had a habit of jumping up and down on the tips of his toes whenever he got excited. 

He'd think about his squeaky laugh. 

He'd think about his subtle yet affectionate nature. 

He'd mostly think about the trivial things. The cute, endearing habits that belonged to a specific wide-eyed boy.

And then he'd think about how Taehyun had  _ stayed  _ and suddenly these thoughts weren't as trivial as he'd originally made them out to be _.  _ When everyone at school had turned their backs on Beomgyu, when everyone had spit on him and called him vile names– Taehyun was the only one who paid the negative association towards the black haired boy no mind. 

He patted his back, told him he could teach Beomgyu some self defense so that he could finally have a way of protecting himself.

"If you can't use your words to fight them off," Taehyun had said, "then you can at least use your fists."

And Beomgyu had appreciated that. He'd appreciated that a lot. Taehyun  _ stayed.  _ He didn't leave him, he didn't abandon him. He helped Beomgyu get back on his feet and they quickly became the bestest of friends. Nothing could separate them.

(beomgyu wouldn't allow it, anyways. that get together yeonjun had invited taehyun to?  _ "he can't go,"  _ beomgyu had told yeonjun,  _ "he feels sick."  _ but he didn't feel sick. on the contrary, taehyun felt fine– all beomgyu had given him was some strawberry milk.)

_ (laced  _ strawberry milk.)

(he'd laced taehyun's favorite drink with laxatives. it hurt to watch the cherry red haired boy scramble to the restroom every five minutes, hurt to watch him double over in pain but it was the best way to ensure his best friend wouldn't be going anywhere– not with his poor bowels acting up like that, at least.)

(oh, and– that surprise birthday party hueningkai, soobin, and yeonjun had planned for taehyun? beomgyu ruined it. he'd slashed yeonjun's tires, broke hueningkai's windows, and trashed soobin's house. they now had their own problems to deal with– no more surprise birthday party for taehyun, oh no. it was completely forgotten and abandoned by the original three who had planned it– completely unbeknownst to taehyun, of course.)

(it proved to be a huge advantage for beomgyu, though. he'd showed up to taehyun's house with an array of gifts and snacks, and taehyun– poor, poor little manipulated taehyun, started to  _ cry  _ once he saw his best friend show up at his front door wearing a pair of silly  _ "happy birthday!"  _ glasses _. _ )

_ ("you remembered,"  _ the shorter boy had said, falling into beomgyu's arms,  _ "everybody else forgot but  _ **_you_ ** _."  _ but nobody had forgotten. beomgyu had simply made them worry about things that were much more important than taehyun's special day.)

Beomgyu treasured Taehyun. He was someone who needed to be protected and cared for– someone who he couldn't let go of. 

Someone who he wanted in his life forever.

Which brings him to now.

"Taehyunie," Beomgyu spoke into his phone, voice a bit wavery and hands slightly shaky, "do you wanna come over? Mom brought home lots of fancy ramen and I can't finish it all by myself– I thought you'd maybe wanna share it or something."

_ "Wow, you're so nice, hyung– always thinking about me,"  _ Taehyun replied, making Beomgyu's heart flutter,  _ "I'll be over in five! Do you have anything to drink or should I bring some–" _

"I'm rich, remember?" Beomgyu interrupted with a giggle, "I've got more than enough drinks in my fridge– oh, and," he pressed the phone screen closer to his face, squishing it against his cheek as he excitedly bounced up and down on the tips of his feet– a habit he'd picked up from Taehyun, "dad brought your favorite strawberry milk! I told him your favorite brand and he bought gallons of it," he eyed his fridge, "so now my fridge is packed _._ I don't know how you manage to stomach so much milk, to be honest. I actually poured myself a glass and– hello? Taehyunie?"

Beomgyu removed the phone from his cheek, staring blankly at the  _ "call ended"  _ screen. His cheeks quickly flushed with embarrassment, heart sinking to his stomach. 

_ Oh. _

He briefly wondered if he had spoken for too long– momentarily pondered if he'd bored Taehyun with his mindless banter or if the signal on his end was just bad and the cherry red haired boy had simply hung up by accident because there was just no  _ way  _ Taehyun would do something like this on purpose, right?

Taehyun liked strawberry milk. He liked Beomgyu, too.

(platonically, that is. but beomgyu liked to convince himself otherwise.)

So why'd he hang up? Was it because of the laxative incident? Was he having flashbacks? Did he not  _ like  _ strawberry milk anymore? It was so out of the blue, too. Right in the middle of Beomgyu's sentence. Did he do something wrong? Did he feel creeped out by the fact that Beomgyu had told his dad about Taehyun's favorite brand? Did he feel put off knowing that he had gallons of his favorite drink just residing in his fridge? 

"Fuck," Beomgyu mumbled, feeling himself start to panic, feeling his thoughts start to spiral, "maybe I shouldn't have told him that–"

  
  


_ Ding. _

  
  


**taehyunie <3 **

sorry i hung up hyung!! i'm omw. pour me a glass of strawberry milk while you're waiting for me please❣️

  
  


_ Ding. _

  
  


**taehyunie <3**

oh and i'm stealing a gallon of milk from your fridge whether you like it or not.

  
  


_ Ding. _

  
  


**taehyunie <3**

that's what you get for giving me expired milk last time. think of it as payback for the damage you caused my innocent little bowels.

  
  


Beomgyu stared blankly at Taehyun's messages, watching as they rolled in one by one from his notification bar, trivial concerns he'd previously held moments ago melting by the passing seconds as he closed his eyes, sighing in relief.

_ Thank god,  _ he thought, putting down his phone on the kitchen counter,  _ I thought he was mad at me.. _

_ I can't have Taehyunie angry.  _

_ That would've ruined my plan. _

Ah, yes– Beomgyu's plan.

He was going to confess to Taehyun. After years of fruitlessly chasing after his best friend, Beomgyu had finally mustered up the courage to tell Taehyun how he felt.

He was sure Taehyun felt the same way, what with him being so unnecessarily clingy all the time. It occasionally struck Beomgyu as odd once he'd start to really think about it, recalling all the times Taehyun had clung to his side like a little koala, always latching himself to Beomgyu's arm like if he was scared of getting lost. Like if he didn't want to be away from Beomgyu. Not for a second, not for a split second– and probably not even for a  _ millisecond. _

It made  _ sense,  _ Beomgyu would tell himself. Taehyun liking him back didn't sound too far fetched, what with the cherry red haired boy always coddling Beomgyu and texting him numerous times throughout the day just to check up on him. Just to make sure he was alright. Just to make sure that Beomgyu was eating well because Taehyun knew just how often he'd forget to eat in favor of doing other stuff.

(like jerking off to the thought of your best friend riding you. y'know–  _ that  _ kind of other stuff.)

_ did you eat already?  _ Taehyun would ask,  _ i haven't gotten a response from you in hours, hyung.  _

Taehyun was watchful, that enough was true. He knew things about Beomgyu that not even  _ Beomgyu _ knew.

And so Beomgyu was positive, extremely so, that today was going to go well for him. He was ecstatic at the thought of possibly marking down their anniversary as today's date– confident that from this day forward, happiness was sure to come towards the two. No longer as friends, though– oh no– but as  _ lovers. _

Beomgyu couldn't wait to finally have Taehyun all to himself.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Things were going great, Beomgyu thought, the grip on his pillow tightening as he proceeded to eagerly smack Taehyun's frail arm with it.

"Hey!" The familiar cherry red haired boy half yelled, giggling as he protected himself with his own pillow, "that's not fair, you didn't tell me we were starting!"

"Always expect the unexpected, Taehyunie–" Beomgyu replied with a bright laugh,  _ "–especially  _ when you're in my house!"

"If I knew coming to your house would've gotten me continuously smacked with your concrete pillows then I would've gladly avoided coming," Taehyun joked, rubbing the side of his arm with a pout, "buy some better pillows, will you? These hurt."

Beomgyu stilled at that sentence, and suddenly– he didn't quite feel like playing around anymore. 

He let go of the pillow he held, the object dropping to the carpeted floor beneath him with a muted  _ thud.  _

Taehyun stopped rubbing his arm, his eyes moving to look at Beomgyu. 

Then at the pillow. 

Then at Beomgyu again. 

He looked nervous, Taehyun noted– panicked, almost. He could faintly see his friend's chest rise up and down faster than before, and it wasn't because he was out of breath, oh no– Beomgyu was never one to get tired when it came to physical activity. He wasn't tired– he seemed to be rather anxious. Jittery. His arms were limp by his sides but his fingers were twitching, almost like if he wanted to grab something but was holding himself back.

It made Taehyun feel slightly uneasy. The change in atmosphere was horrifyingly abrupt; Beomgyu's uncharacteristic movements paired with the deafening silence in the room proved to be suffocating and almost  _ scary,  _ Taehyun could admit.

The young boy coughed in an attempt to break the looming tension wanting to form, putting down his own pillow. He avoided eye contact with his friend, vision glued to a random crease he found on the bed sheets beneath him. They were a checkered print. How generic.

He wanted to speak– wanted to say _something_ because he didn't want this sickly vibe in the air lasting any longer than it already has but the way he could feel Beomgyu just _staring_ at him, stripping him down to the bare bone, made the hair on his arms rise and his stomach churn.

It wasn't until he felt the bed dip next to him that Taehyun finally decided to look up, being greeted with a shaky and nervous Beomgyu.

"I hurt you?" Beomgyu questioned, and  _ oh,  _ the way his voice broke made Taehyun want to tell him that no, he  _ didn't  _ hurt him, that he was alright and perfectly  _ fine _ but before he could, the latter spoke up once more, further halting Taehyun from clearing up any potential misunderstandings.

"I'm sorry," He said, "I'm so sorry, Taehyun. You know I'd never hurt you on purpose."

Taehyun had to hold back a sigh of relief.

_ Ah,  _ he briefly thought,  _ so that's why he was so quiet.  _

_ He thought he hurt me. _

Taehyun's frown slowly formed into a tight smile– genuine on the surface, but forced deep down. He gave a light chuckle, looking down as he nervously twiddled his thumbs, "Hah.. I was joking, hyung. You didn't actually hur–"

"No," Beomgyu interrupted, shaking his head. He furrowed his brows, clenching his fists as he rested them atop his lap, "I hurt you.."

"..I  _ hurt  _ you," He repeated, breathing becoming a bit more erratic than before, "God, Taehyunie, I– I  _ hurt you!"  _ he threw his head back, a mocking smile present on his lips as he let out a nasty laugh that shook Taehyun to his core.

"..H-hyung, you–"

"Ever since the day I first met you," Beomgyu interrupted, "I vowed to never hurt you. I vowed to never lay a finger on you– not on purpose. Not by accident. Not under any circumstance–  _ never." _

Beomgyu looked down, staring at his clenched fists. He was shaking; trembling. He was disappointed with himself, mad that he'd hurt the one person who he held the closest to his heart, "..And to hear that I hurt you.. to hear that I hurt my own  _ crush.." _

Taehyun's eyes blew wide open.

_ What? _

"Taehyunie," Beomgyu spoke, locking eyes with the cherry red haired boy, "I like you."

Taehyun's breath hitched in his throat. 

He couldn't speak– couldn't find the words to, anyways. The sudden change in subject caught him off guard and all he could do was watch, his heart lodged in his stomach, as Beomgyu anxiously twitched and squirmed around.

"I've liked you for the longest time," He continued, "I didn't plan on telling you like this, but I just– I just want you to know that I'd never hurt you, and I mean that, wholeheartedly.."

Beomgyu sucked in a breath, his chest beating at a hundred miles per hour. He was sure that if he didn't take a couple deep breaths now and try to calm himself down, he was bound to pass out– but he didn't care. He needed to let Taehyun know how he felt– needed to hear Taehyun's feelings, too.

But Taehyun wasn't in the right mindset to think about Beomgyu's confession all that clearly. Everything his hyung had pulled up to this point– everything from the second he'd innocently stated that the pillow _hurt,_ to the moment Beomgyu stopped in his tracks and bore holes into the cherry red haired boy, was messing with Taehyun's head. 

He was worried. Confused. Unnerved. 

Beomgyu was  _ scaring  _ him.

He was unstable, he thought, and how was Taehyun to tell an unstable person that he didn't recuperate their feelings?

"Taehyunie.." Beomgyu spoke up again. He didn't like the silence Taehyun was giving him, "..do you like me, too?"

Taehyun's shoulders couldn't help but drop a little at that question because no, he  _ didn't  _ like Beomgyu. He liked Yeonjun– and he was sure Yeonjun liked him back. But how was he to tell Beomgyu that? How was he to break it to him and tell him that he didn't feel the same way when Taehyun could feel himself shaking because  _ holy shit since when did Beomgyu look that scary? _

And Beomgyu noticed. Of course he did, he never let anything slip past his radar when it came to Taehyun. He looked terrified– petrified, almost. If it weren't for the subtle way Taehyun's hands were trembling in his lap, he would've thought the latter was simply constructing what to say in response to Beomgyu's question but no, he was exactly what he appeared to be. He was afraid.

"I think.." He opened his mouth, voice tiny and unheard, "..I think I should be going home now, hyung."

"What?" Beomgyu immediately questioned, "Why do you wanna go home? Your parents let you sleep over, didn't they?"

Taehyun grimaced at that. Yes, they did– but Taehyun didn't quite feel like staying over. Not anymore. Not when Beomgyu was staring at him like that.

"Ah, well, you see.." Taehyun was struggling to find the right words, "it's cause–"

"You don't like me back, do you?" Beomgyu interrupted with an eerie smile, trying to piece himself together– desperately trying to avoid falling apart right then and there at the heart wrenching realization that his best friend didn't feel the same way _._

All those years of false hope– all of it, just to lead up to this.

Beomgyu was seething.

"Well, that's ok," He smiled, "I'll just leak some footage of you jerking off to a picture of Yeonjun for the entire school to see. Wouldn't that be shocking? Straight-A student Kang Taehyun... masturbating to the most popular student on campus," Beomgyu giggled, "that would  _ ruin  _ you."

Taehyun's heart dropped.

"Not to mention," He continued, "I know what universities you've got scholarships for," His smile grew bigger, "Tell me, Taehyunie.. how would your professors react to one of their future students doing something as obscene as this?"

"Wh-what?" Taehyun stuttered, feeling his blood run cold and the bile in his stomach rise, "What are you talking about?"

Beomgyu grinned, "Don't play dumb with me. I know everything about you, remember?" he leaned into Taehyun's ear, "including everything you do in private–"

Taehyun shoved Beomgyu away from him, staring at him with a glint of fear in his eyes.

He put the palm of his hand against his forehead, shaking his head, "..I'm going ho–"

"Leave this room and I'll send the video to everyone you know," Beomgyu spoke.

"Stay, and I'll save it in my drafts." He added.

"Do whatever I say, and I'll delete it from my phone," Beomgyu smiled innocently, cocking his head to the side.

"The choice is yours."

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Taehyun was crying.

He was stark naked, back laid flat a top 

Beomgyu's checkered bed sheets. He couldn't help but squirm and shift around uncomfortably, the veins in his frail arms boldly popping out as he held up his thighs– held them up so that his hyung could have better access to him.

Sniffles and whimpers filled the air, the lewd sound of Beomgyu's tongue messily licking at Taehyun's puckered hole only further managing to make the young boy's stomach recoil in a mixture of disgust, humiliation, and shame. 

He felt sick.

_ "Take what you're given," _ Beomgyu had told him,  _ "or else I won't go easy on you." _

So there the cherry red haired boy was, sprawled across Beomgyu's king size bed, legs resting on top of Beomgyu's broad shoulders as he tiredly held himself up by his thighs, ass spread apart by Beomgyu's large hands– getting eaten out by the older of the two.

It felt disgusting.  _ He  _ felt disgusting. This didn't feel all that great, he thought, nor did it make him want to continue with whatever other sexual acts Beomgyu might've had in mind. Tears were streaming down Taehyun's flushed cheeks, nose a bit runny from how hard he'd been crying the entire time this had been going on.

Taehyun hiccuped, choking on a sob once he felt Beomgyu's wet tongue push past his rim. He arched his back off the bed, a startled yelp leaving him as he jolted off the familiar checkered bed sheets beneath him, shutting his eyes as he scrunched his face up with a groan.

He felt vile. Appalled. He felt dirty and violated and every other negative term that Taehyun could barely begin to think of. He was drained and tired, he could feel his body failing to listen to his mind– could feel the self hatred start to seep out into the surface, mixing with his desolate brain as he failed to run away and get out of this place as fast as he possibly could because this was not ok.

"Nng–" Taehyun stopped himself from making any lewd noises. He couldn't–  _ wouldn't  _ allow himself to have Beomgyu thinking that he felt good because no, he definitely did not. Yes, his dick was hard, and  _ yes _ , it was leaking pre cum and  _ yes  _ he hated himself for that but  _ no,  _ Taehyun was not enjoying this. Not in the slightest.

But Beomgyu knew Taehyun like the back of his hand; he knew his little quirks and habits. He knew the mundane things that one would typically gloss over should they have been a normal friend.

But Beomgyu wasn't a normal friend. He was attached, he was  _ obsessed.  _ He was just as attentive as one could possibly be when it came to all things trivial in regards to Taehyun, paying the most attention to the insignificant actions belonging to a particular wide-eyed boy.

"H-hyung.." Taehyun whimpered, lips quivering, "..s-stop this now, I–"

Beomgyu interrupted Taehyun's useless pleads as he swirled his tongue inside Taehyun's tight hole, nuzzling his face into his plush ass with a satisfied hum.

Taehyun's thighs twitched, a high pitched moan regretfully escaping him and  _ god  _ did he want to crawl into a ditch the second he let that out because he could literally feel Beomgyu start to  _ smile. _

(why was he smiling? taehyun felt disgusting. his stomach was churning and hot tears were cascading down his flushed cheeks. really, he wanted to know, even in his state of delusion– what was there to smile about?)

(he hated this, he really did. with every fiber of his being– with every inch of his soul. he knew beomgyu was enjoying this, and that thought alone made him want to scream and cry loud enough for his neighbors to hear so they could get him out of here but taehyun knew better. punching and kicking someone as unstable as beomgyu, no matter how badly he wanted to, was bound to land him in an even worse position than he was in now.)

Beomgyu pushed his tongue deeper inside Taehyun, saliva messily dribbling down his chin. He was eager, going in on Taehyun's ass like if he were some starved animal, basking in the muffled moans he was trying so hard to hide.

"S-stop, hyung, ple–  _ oooh!"  _ Taehyun moaned loudly, eyes blown wide once he felt a finger enter him. He quickly covered his mouth, face burning up with embarrassment.

"If I had known you'd be this loud," Beomgyu spoke, eyeing the way Taehyun's eyes just seemed to well up with more tears as he continued to thrash around, "I would've bought a gag." 

"Screw you." Taehyun spat.

"Oh?" Beomgyu giggled, "I didn't know you were so eager, Taehyunie. But we don't want you to rip and bleed now, do we? You need to be pr–"

"Fuck you!" Taehyun cried, finally snapping. His voice was hoarse and broken, wavering as he let go of his thighs, let them hit the soft bed beneath him as he scrambled far away from Beomgyu. His back hit the headboard, knees held up to his chest as he sobbed and yelled, "Fuck.  _ You!  _ You're sick hyung, I hate you, I'm–! I-I'm.. I'm gonna.."

He trailed off, watching as Beomgyu calmly took out his phone. He watched with bleary eyes as he unlocked the device, scrolled through a couple of apps till he found his gallery– scrolled through that too, and then finally, tapped on a specific video.

Taehyun stilled upon hearing the audio.

_ "Ahh.. Yeonjunie hyung.. mmf, f-fuck.." _

_ "Love you s-so much, hyung.. ah, feels so, so good.." _

_ "I'm– ah! 'm gonna cum–!" _

Taehyun felt his heart sink.

"Like I said," Beomgyu spoke, pausing the video as he tossed his phone to the side. His hand made its way to his shorts, shamelessly unzipping them as his cock sprung free from its confines. Little beads of pre cum were already dribbling down his length, "I'll spread the video if you don't do what I say."

He licked his lips, "Now, ride me– I promise to delete it if you make me cum."

A continuous stream of tears kept flowing down Taehyun's rosy cheeks. Sobs wracked throughout him as he slightly trembled, hands not knowing where to go. His eyes shot to Beomgyu's erection, bile wanting to rise up in his scratchy throat.

He wanted to tell Beomgyu to fuck off– wanted to laugh in his face and punch the fucking shit out of him for ever even  _ thinking  _ that he'd willingly follow whatever orders his twisted mind came up with– but right now, he just couldn't. 

Should Taehyun let his pride get in the way and scoff in Beomgyu's presence and simply tell him  _ no _ – his future would just about cease to exist. Literally. It'd collapse, crumbling before him in the blink of an eye. 

Those universities he'd gotten scholarships to– all those professors that'd taken a liking towards him– his impeccable squeaky clean reputation that he proudly held in school– it'd all be reduced to nothing.

Terrifying, wasn't it? Taehyun was trapped, and by the look on Beomgyu's face, it seemed like he knew that very well.

"..H-hyung," He pleaded, shaking his head at the hopelessness of this situation, "please, we can talk this out, this isn't like you–"

"Taehyun," Beomgyu cut in, "I don't wanna hurt you, but you keep testing my patience. Just do what I say before I start to get mad."

Taehyun shook his head again, desperation lacing the action as he sniffled, "C-can't we work out something else? I'll.. I'll do all your homework for free! I'll stop stealing your strawberry milk all the time," He choked on a sob, his hands going up to pull at his hair as his vision became blurry with tears, "p-please, anything but this, I-I wanted my first time to be special.. I wanted m-my first to be with Yeon–"

"But it  _ will  _ be special, silly!" Beomgyu giggled, lazily stroking his dick, "you're gonna lose your virginity to your  _ Beomgyu  _ hyung, isn't that much better than Yeonjun?" He thrusted into his hand, moaning slightly, "Yeonjun's a slut, Taehyunie, why would you wanna lose your virginity to a slut?"

"Beomgyu hyung, please stop this, I just–"

"You can leave," Beomgyu interrupted, "but keep in mind that your future will be ruined if you do. So I suggest you stop trying to change my mind– I've prepped you more than enough, and I know you're not as innocent as you seem. So just be a good boy and ride hyung's dick, hm?"

Taehyun couldn't help but let lose an array of pathetic wails, naked body shaking at the cold air that was ghosting over his exposed skin.

He had no choice. 

If losing the one thing he treasured the most meant saving his future, then so be it.

Taehyun wiped away his tears with the back of his hand, sniffling as he hesitantly crawled over to Beomgyu, straddling his lap in an instant.

Beomgyu gave a warm smile at his obedience, eyes locked with Taehyun's own as he snaked his hands down to the younger boy's ass, kneading his butt rhythmically.

Taehyun flinched at the action, already feeling himself subconsciously trying to squirm away before he felt a hand strike his ass. 

"Ow–!"

"Don't try to run away," Beomgyu murmured, peppering little kisses along Taehyun's collarbones, grinding up against his puckered entrance.

"It won't end well for you."

Taehyun shivered at the threat, shakily steadying himself on Beomgyu's shoulders, gripping onto them like if his life depended on it. He could feel Beomgyu's cock prodding his entrance, his heart skipping beats every time he'd hear him moan and murmur obscene phrases to him like if he were just some pliant whore.

(but he wasn't pliant– and he wasn't a whore.)

(at least not voluntarily because  _ yeah, _ he'd admit he wasn't doing much in terms of stopping beomgyu, but that was only because he feared what the latter would do should taehyun decide to be disobedient. he didn't want that video to be leaked– he wasn't about to risk it, couldn't afford to, anyways– it would  _ ruin  _ him. so what else was he to do?)

Beomgyu nipped at Taehyun's nipple, earning a shocked yelp from the cherry red haired boy.

He smirked at the reaction, briefly sucking on it till the bud was erect and flushed, feeling Taehyun's fingers digging into his broad shoulders as he squirmed– feeling his chest rise up and down in an attempt to calm himself from the jolts of regretful pleasure that were shooting down his leaking cock.

It wasn't until he felt Beomgyu's large hands spread his ass that he finally started to panic.

Taehyun gasped, heart thumping loudly in his ears, "W-wait, hyu–"

His sentence got stuck in his throat, mouth gaped open as Beomgyu grabbed onto his hips, lowering him down onto the tip of his cock, pushing past his tight ring of muscle with ease. Taehyun choked on a lewd moan, hands going to grab at Beomgyu's soft hair, pulling on his scalp slightly as he twitched above him.

Beomgyu hissed once he felt Taehyun clench around him, muttering a tiny  _ "fuck"  _ at the foreign sensation. He wasn't even a quarter of the way in yet, but Taehyun already felt  _ so good. _

"So tight, Taehyunie.." Beomgyu moaned, biting his lips "..start moving," he quickly ordered, "remember– if you make me cum, I'll delete the video."

Taehyun didn't need to be told twice.

(or maybe that was just his state of delusion speaking. nevertheless, he knew better than to argue.)

The slim boy whimpered, shaky breaths leaving him as he removed his hands from Beomgyu's hair, placing them back on his broad shoulders instead. 

He briefly locked eyes with Beomgyu, to which the latter simply smiled, puckering his lips as he proceeded to land a chaste kiss on Taehyun's nose.

It was supposed to be a cute gesture, Taehyun could tell, but he couldn't help the obvious shivers that overtook him, trying his best not to recoil in disgust at the action– trying his  _ best  _ not to hurriedly wipe away at his face because Beomgyu had the temper of a 5 year old and he wasn't about to bring out that side of him should he decide to be bold.

So he did what he was told, obediently sinking himself deeper and deeper onto Beomgyu's dick till Taehyun was shedding tears and trembling at just how  _ full  _ he felt.

Beomgyu was  _ big. _

(this wasn't the first time he's had something inside him though, admittedly enough. he'd played with a couple dildos before, imagining it was his yeonjun hyung who was fucking him.)

(he always thought his first time was going to be with him. always thought it was going to be special.)

(what a shame that it wasn't.)

Beomgyu moaned, peppering kisses onto Taehyun's chest, fully buried inside of the younger boy. He bucked his hips, thrusting into Taehyun, hitting  _ that  _ spot and suddenly all the cherry red haired boy could do was cry out as waves of hot, searing pleasure coursed throughout him.

Beomgyu chuckled, gliding his hands up and down the sides of Taehyun's waist, "Overwhelmed by my dick, huh?"

Taehyun scoffed, tears blurring his vision, "Fuck you."

"No, _I'm_ fucking _you,"_ Beomgyu teased, and _oh_ how Taehyun wished he could just punch the ever-living _shit_ out of Beomgyu's smug face. He looked so content with himself. Almost like if this was a game to him– almost like if he was completely disregarding Taehyun's feelings– as if forcing your best friend to lose his virginity to you was something to be proud of.

But Taehyun didn't have time to think about stuff like that. He had a task at hand– he needed to make Beomgyu cum. In return, he'd delete the video of Taehyun jerking off to a picture of Yeonjun.

And who was he to give up on an opportunity like that?

Taehyun sniffled, wiping away at the tears that kept escaping him. He was pretty sure his eyes were red and puffy, but at this point, he was aware that Beomgyu didn't care. So he opted in swallowing his pride, lifting himself off of Beomgyu's dick with a whimper before slowly sinking himself down once more.

It took him a while to pick up the pace, the burn that came alongside Beomgyu's cock proving to be a bit of an obstacle for the younger boy– but after a couple minutes of hearing Beomgyu moan in exasperation, silently begging for Taehyun to go faster– he figured it was about time to properly ride him.

Taehyun began to bounce up and down Beomgyu's dick, eliciting an array of pretty noises from the cherry red haired boy. He threw his head back, feeling waves of guilt crash and mix with his inner subconscious, feeling himself want to fully succumb into the jolts of pleasure that he was experiencing at the moment because honestly– fighting against his own emotions and pretending that this didn't feel good was starting to get a bit tiring.

"Ah, h-hyung.." Taehyun moaned, biting his lips as he wrapped his arms around Beomgyu's frame, scratching his back with his blunt fingernails, "y-you're so big.."

Beomgyu hummed in approval, nuzzling into Taehyun's pale neck. He licked around the soft flesh, earning a couple mewls from the younger boy, before proceeding to paint his neck with pretty hickeys and love bites.

Taehyun shivered, grinding down on Beomgyu's length. He felt so full– could feel Beomgyu's dick hit his prostate dead on every time he'd lift himself up just to slam back down onto his cock again. His moans were high pitched and quick– breathy and desperate, frail thighs shaking with every subtle buck of Beomgyu's hips.

Taehyun kept riding Beomgyu like if his life depended on it (and truly, it did), feeling overwhelmed at just how  _ good  _ this felt. His tight hole was throbbing around Beomgyu's dick, ass already feeling raw and sore from the few minutes that had barely passed ever since he started to succumb to the pleasure that his hyung's length could provide.

Beomgyu groaned at the way Taehyun clenched around him every time he gave a particularly hard thrust, nipping at Taehyun's neck, pressing sloppy kisses on his flushed, squishy cheeks.

He basked in the way Taehyun would sometimes choke on his lewd noises, too caught up in riding his hyung's thick cock to form any coherent sentences whenever Beomgyu happened to ask if Taehyun felt good, loving just how  _ spent  _ the young boy looked, eyes rolled to the back of his head as the corners of his mouth dribbled with saliva. 

Taehyun was, to say the least–  _ overwhelmed.  _

He could feel his lower stomach pool with a familiar warmth, slowing down to a halt as he opted in cock warming his hyung, chest heaving as beads of sweat trickled down the side of his face. 

As much as he enjoyed Beomgyu's dick and the way it felt inside him– Taehyun didn't want to cum. The guilt that would follow immediately after would be immeasurable because yeah, Beomgyu's dick _did_ feel amazing– but that feeling was temporary.

Deep down, he didn't want any of this.

Beomgyu stopped nuzzling into Taehyun's neck in favor of pulling away from his body slightly, swiftly taking note of just how worn out the latter looked. Taehyun's eyelids were droopy and he was twitching, not knowing what to do with himself.

Beomgyu gave a soft smile, softly patting Taehyun's thighs as he tried to snap him out of his daze, "Taehyunie?"

But Taehyun didn't answer– simply moved his hands to clutch onto Beomgyu's shoulders. His breathing quickened, soft little pants filling the air as he started to tremble and shake.

"Hyung–" Taehyun choked out a needy whine, "–h-hyung, I think I'm gonna–"

Taehyun didn't even have time to finish his sentence, quickly turning into a moaning mess as waves of pleasure shot throughout him. His flushed cock twitched, spurting out hot strings of cum onto Beomgyu's shirt. He clenched around the older's dick, body spazzing and trembling as he bucked his hips, trying to gain as much friction as he possibly could.

Beomgyu groaned, muttering curses as he felt Taehyun move his hips in circles. He thrusted upwards, earning another lewd whine from the cherry red haired boy.

It didn't take long for Beomgyu's orgasm to rip throughout him as well– the way Taehyun kept whimpering, mixed with just how  _ tight  _ he felt, proved to be too much to handle– with one last thrust, Beomgyu buried himself deep into Taehyun's tight hole, coating his insides with his seed as he moaned lowly in his ear.

_ "Fuck,"  _ Beomgyu hissed, harshly gripping Taehyun's waist, slightly trembling from how hard he just climaxed. He was breathing heavily, resting his forehead onto Taehyun's chest– basking in the subtle way he'd occasionally twitch and squirm, a tiny mewl leaving him then and there at the foreign sensation of having his hyung cumming inside him like this.

Taehyun sucked in a shaky breath, "I-I made you cum, hyung.." 

"..Yeah, you did," 

"Does that mean you'll delete the video now?"

Beomgyu looked up to lock eyes with Taehyun. He noted that they were puffy and red– they were  _ desperate.  _ They were wide and fearful. His pupils were dilated, and his cheeks were flushed. His lips were quivering. He was a mess.

Beomgyu couldn't help but smile as she shook his head, going up to cup Taehyun's face in his hand, running a thumb along his right dimple.

"No," Beomgyu spoke, "I've leaked it to everyone you know already."

And  _ oh  _ the way Taehyun's face drained of all its color upon hearing that sentence made Beomgyu want to  _ coo. _

He wrapped his arms around Taehyun's waist, pulling him in for a hug– but Taehyun's limbs were limp. He couldn't move– didn't have the energy or the mindset to do _anything._

So he just cried. 

He cried and he cried, pathetic whimpers filling the air around him as he felt Beomgyu rub small circles on his back with his large hands, trying his absolute  _ best _ to calm down his friend, but all that managed to do was make Taehyun cry even harder. 

He was shaking– trembling.

His life.

His future.

It was  _ ruined. _

"No one's gonna want you now," Beomgyu smiled, nuzzling into Taehyun's neck, feeling his Adam's apple bop up and down from the intensity of his sobs, "not Yeonjun. Not your classmates, not your parents– and  _ definitely _ not those universities."

Beomgyu sighed contentedly, "But that's ok, Taehyunie. I'll always be here for you," he murmured, genuine reassurance hidden behind his tone of voice.

_ "Always." _

**Author's Note:**

> i was actually inspired to write this due to that one taegyu scene in TXT's cysm mv where beomgyu covers taehyun with a blanket and then looks at the camera. it just sparked obsessive beomgyu and thus this fic was born!!
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/yellowjun)
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/yeIIowjun?s=09)


End file.
